


An Awkward Fellow

by TreeShagger69



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Bilbo Baggins, Dwarves in the Shire, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeShagger69/pseuds/TreeShagger69
Summary: A dwarven black smith has started working at the local forge in Hobbiton. Bilbo can't get his mind off the dwarf and is determined to get to know him... he only hopes he doesn't completely embarrass himself in front of the dwarf.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 50
Kudos: 91





	1. Staring

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.
> 
> This is, like, only the 4th fic I've ever written and the other 3 were written well over a decade ago when I was a teen and they were awful, so I'm not sure how well this one will be. 
> 
> This will probably be a little ooc and despite consuming an ungodly amount of thilbo fiction I'm not super knowledgeable in Tolkien lore, so forgive me for any slip ups. No beta because I'm too embarrassed to show my writing to anyone I know.

Bilbo was not a social butterfly. Sure, he had manners, he was quick witted... when cornered, he could throw sass at anyone who tried his nerves, and he was a good host when he had to be. But Bilbo was not by any means a social hobbit. He was nervous, often fidgeting and rambling when he didn't know what to say. He hated being the center of attention and often preferred solitude. He was not sure if he was anxious about being around people or just anxious around people he didn't like... and there was a lot of people who he did not like. Often times Bilbo wasn't sure what to do with himself outside of his home or very specific social settings. He always felt very awkward.

Bilbo was trying not to stare, he really was. But the new black smith in town was the most gorgeous person Bilbo had ever seen! He had long black hair accented with streaks of grey, striking blue eyes, he was tall, and well built with muscle. The smith also had a short beard, while it suited the handsome fellow it was an odd feature for a dwarf. A dwarf... Out of all the eligible hobbits in the shire Bilbo's attractions were for a dwarf.

Bilbo had never really found other hobbits attractive. He had a few fleeting interests when he was younger, sure, but he never really did anything with those interests and given a little time he would lose interest. Perhaps he just always craved something different. His mother would always share with him tales of her adventures. Bilbo grew up knowing there was more beyond the Shire, exciting things... beautiful things, and he wanted to see those things for himself. He could put the plans he had for leaving the Shire on hold. One of those things beyond the Shire had made its way into the Shire, into Hobbiton, and took up residency in the local forge in the market. Bilbo could hold off on exploring the rest of the world for the time being, he was too intrigued by this lone dwarven smith. This lone, handsome dwarf who Bilbo has still not properly met.

It simply wouldn't do to just ogle at the dwarf from afar. No, that would be rude. In the past couple of weeks that the dwarf had taken up residency in the forge Bilbo would steal glances at him while walking past in the market or snooping around neighboring stalls. The first time Bilbo had seen the dwarf he was so distracted he had tripped over a pig a young faunt had been leading around and promptly face planted the ground. 

_"Are you alright, sir?" the faunt asked in concern._

_"Yes, uh terrible sorry!" Bilbo replied in a quick breath as he got up and dusted himself off. He glanced back to make sure the object of his distraction didn't witness his absolute blunder. Bilbo would have simply died of embarrassment. He would have laid down and died, died and turned into dust for the pig to trample over. Thankfully, however, it seemed the dwarf hadn't noticed at all... the other hobbits, however, had. Everyone close by was staring Bilbo had realized. A few younger hobbits were even sniggering. Bilbo quickly made his way back home. This was simply too much for him to handle in one day._

What would the other hobbits say if they were to find out? He couldn't let the other hobbits know about his little infatuation with the dwarf... could he? No... no, the other hobbits already find Bilbo to be strange with his reclusive behavior and frequent adventures through the woods at the edge of town, more strolls through the forest than most hobbits would care for. He needed to keep what little respectability he had left in tact... not that there was much left.

Which is why Bilbo was currently pretending to look through fabrics at a stall in the market. The stall he was at was behind another row of stall that sat opposite of the forge. There was a small gap between each vendor's stalls which gave him just enough of a view to spy on- er... to see the front of the forge. The dwarf was currently talking to a hobbit lass, Miss Heather TwoFoot, to be exact. That brought up a slightly uneasy feeling in Bilbo. Miss Heather was known to be a real flirt and amongst the worst gossipers she was known as a true whore. Bilbo honestly wasn't sure if Heather was as promiscuous as the gossip would have one believe, but she was undoubtedly a flirt through and through. But surely even Heather TwoFoot would not try her chances with a dwarf.

Hobbits were very wary of outsiders. Outsiders were tolerated well enough if they made no trouble, but no hobbit has ever... mixed with another race before. Not that Bilbo knew of at least. There were myths about the Tooks having fairy blood, but honestly who knew? Bilbo always assumed that was just the Hobbit way of explaining the strangeness of Tooks. His pang of worry faded away soon enough. It looked like the dwarf and Miss Heather were discussing a cooking pan of hers that the dwarf was holding, probably a repair commission Miss Heather had for the dwarven smith. The dwarf had said something and Miss Heather giggled, Biblo's sickly feeling came back. A feeling of losing something before it was ever yours, was it jealousy perhaps? However, whatever the dwarf had said to make Miss Heather laugh seemed to only be amusing to her and not both parties. The dwarf's face seemed neutral and void of any humor. It must be business as usual for him. Even so, Bilbo envied Miss Heather right now. Bilbo wished he had a reason to visit the smith. He half thought about breaking a pot or pan or some cookware to make an excuse to visit the dwarf. But alas he could not. All the cookware in his smial belonged to his late parents. He could not bring himself to purposely harm something of theirs even with the intentions to fix it right away.

At some point in his quiet musing Bilbo forgot about trying to be subtle in his spyi- observation and was now full on staring at the dwarven smith. Miss Heather had walked off a few moments ago and the dwarf was now alone, looking over the cooking pan Miss Heather had left him and he was jotting down notes on some parchment. The dwarf looked up, at nothing in particular, as if he was trying to recall something and that's when he seemed to notice Bilbo staring and made direct eye contact with the hobbit. 

Bilbo startled and made something of a choked noise. He quickly turned tail and made way out of the market, almost tripping over another damn pig in the process. Why was there always a pig in his way?! Thank the valar it was only a slight stumble this time instead of him flat out eating dirt. Bilbo didn't bother to look back and see if the dwarf noticed his fumble he just wanted out of there. He could only hope the other stalls in the market obscured the dwarf's view of his hasty retreat.

Once out of the market area Bilbo slowed his pace to a normal walk. He went straight home. He went through his gate, up the stairs, and into his smial. Once he was inside his home he closed his round green door, he leaned back against the door and slid to the ground where he sat staring at the ceiling.

"You are a mess, Bilbo Baggins." He quietly mumbled to himself. 

Bilbo had never been this interested in someone. He quite honestly did not know what to do. He couldn't just continue making a buffoon of himself in the market. People were bound to catch onto his strange behavior. People would figure out what he was doing, who he was staring at... word might even make its way to the dwarf and then he would think Bilbo is strange like the rest of the Shire thought and he would never even want to so much as be friends with Bilbo.

Bilbo had to talk to the dwarf before it ever came to that. He figured he could commission something from the dwarf, it would be a good excuse to introduce himself. It was a start. But what could he commission? Was there anything he needed? He thought it over a few minutes and remembered “A knife.” Bilbo could really use a pocket knife for his treks through the woods. Only bounders had knives meant for survival and they got their knives from the smiths and traders in Bree. Bilbo could never justify making the trip to Bree just for a pocket knife, nor did he have the courage to ask a bounder to bring him one back it would only spark more gossip. But now there was a new smith in town who probably had a good knowledge of all sorts of knives. A knowledge that simple hobbit smiths usually lacked. He could finally get a pocket knife and introduce himself to the handsome dwarf.

Bilbo decided to spend the rest of his day in his smial reading. He was looking over a book of his mother's that was about the four races, Bilbo was focusing particularly on the section about dwarrow. The section about dwarrow was small as they were apparently a secretive race and it just made Bilbo even more curious about the dwarven smith. Bilbo would commission that knife early tomorrow as soon as the market opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this little bit- kudos are appreciated. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and over use of ellipses. I'm new to writing and I'm really just doing this for fun and practice. I can't say when this fic will be updated but I do plan on updating it. This is going to be an ultra slow burn. More tags will likely be added in the future but this will be kept a simple, mostly lighthearted story. There might be some angst in the future but nothing too heavy I think.


	2. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finally meets Thorin, but he can't shake this nervous feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> I was not expecting to get another chapter up so soon but I was really having fun with it. I kind of bs how money works in middle earth here. I tried looking it up, but apparently there isn't a lot of info on how currency worked in middle earth.  
> I think in the last chapter I had written that hobbits don't usually have pocket knives, well I changed that slightly here as you'll see explained further into the chapter. It didn't make much sense for hobbits not to have some kind of pocket knife, just not the kind Bilbo is wanting. Again, no beta so I'm sorry for any poor grammar and miswording.

Bilbo woke up the next morning feeling slightly anxious. He had no reason to feel anxious, really. He was only planning on setting up a commission with the dwarven smith. That was nothing new, he talked to vendors and store owners all the time when he needed to purchase something. A completely normal everyday social interaction. Only it wasn't really. Unlike with the other store owners and vendors Bilbo wanted to get to know the smith better, actually wanted meaningful conversations beyond the simple small talk and discussion of products and services. Bilbo was not really sure how to break through that barrier with a complete stranger. He always felt more comfortable talking with someone when the other person was leading the conversation. He hoped that whoever this dwarven smith was was the talkative sort.

Bilbo still had a couple of hours before the market opened up for the day. He made himself some tea for breakfast and ate a slice of apple pie. The pie tasted slightly off, a bit sour, it couldn't have gone bad yet he had only baked it about three days ago... or was it four... five? What day of the week was it again? The taste wasn't too off and Bilbo hated wasting food so he continued eating. It would be fine. Probably. After he finished eating he decided to occupy his time by cleaning up a little around his smial, tidying up his study, sweeping the area near the front door, taking note of his pantry and what he would need to restock on in the coming days. By the time time second breakfast rolled around Bilbo found that he wasn't very hungry. The market was going to open in an hour and Bilbo was growing anxious, an odd feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He decided to skip second breakfast today and have a smoke on the bench in his front yard to help calm his nerves. It was mid-spring and the weather was pleasant today. Bilbo admired the various flowers he had growing around the front of Bag End. He still couldn't shake his odd nervous feeling. He decided to pack his pipe for another smoke, he wouldn't normally smoke so much in one sitting but the first hit did nothing for his nerves. Another go at his pipe wouldn't do any harm, it would be fine. Probably. 

\---

The forge in Hobbiton was something of an old shack that was conjoined into the hollowed stump of what once was very large tree. The inside of the hollowed stump was about as big as Biblo's dinning room give or take for the obvious roundness that stumps were. It acted as the front area for customers, an opening had been cut into the stump, topped with a fabric awning, and a counter made to view wares and allow customers to speak with the smith. Bilbo stood a few stalls away and could see the dwarven smith setting up shop just behind the counter. The extra smoke Bilbo had did nothing to settle his nerves. Was he shaking slightly? He may have never had an interest this strong in someone before, but surely there was no reason to be this nervous. This was silly, just truly silly. Bilbo did not even know what the dwarf was like, why was he so smitten with just simple good looks? He needed to get to know the dwarf first. Bilbo shook his head and sighed at his own ridiculousness. 'No use in prolonging this.' he decided and made his way over to the front of the forge.

The dwarf did not see Bilbo's approach, he was busy setting up tools and appeared to be getting everything sorted for the day. Bilbo stood awkwardly for a moment at the counter, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times to speak but no words came out. He was overthinking what should just be a simple greeting.

“H-Hello.” Bilbo finally tried. The dwarf turned his head and finally noticed the hobbit, he laid down the tools he had in hand and walked over to the counter.

“Good morning, Master Hobbit. How may I be of service to you?” the dwarf said, giving a very small bow at the end. Oh, and what a deep masculine voice he had. A shiver ran through Bilbo.

“I was interested in commissioning a knife from you. A pocket knife to be exact... well, a larger pocket knife. Not a small flimsy one like most hobbits here have. The small ones most hobbits have are, uh, usually only good for cutting thin rope or softer vegetation. I'm in need of something stronger, something that could cut through shrubbery and vines, maybe something that could cut through flesh easily too. Oh! uh, n-not people I mean! Just in case I needed to fend off a wild animal... or something.” Damn it! He was rambling! Bilbo cursed his nervous habit... was he sweating too now?!

Bilbo swallowed. The dwarf was just looking at him. There was mix of confusion and amusement, maybe even a slight look of concern, written on the dwarfs face.

“Do wild animals often attack you, Master Hobbit?” there was a slight curve to the dwarf's lips now, almost a smirk. Was the dwarf teasing him? 

“N-No! Well, yes sometimes actually. A couple of times, uh, during the Fell Win-... um, I like to hike. Through the woods... ” Bilbo was feeling lightheaded. Was this what dying of embarrassment felt like?

The dwarf was smiling now and let out a small chuckle. He made the dwarf chuckle! Bilbo couldn't remember seeing the dwarf laugh or chuckle or even smile at any of his other customers during his spying- observations of the black smith. Bilbo couldn't help smiling himself now. But his smile faded as he started to feel a wet wormy feeling in the back of his throat. Oh no... It just now dawned on Bilbo that it wasn't anxiety and nerves he was feeling all morning since breakfast. He was getting sick. He should not have eaten that pie... he probably shouldn't have had that extra smoke either. Sweet Yavanna, he was going to throw up.

“We should discuss the knife's design,” the dwarf said as he laid out a leather bound notebook and grabbed a small stick of charcoal for writing. Bilbo didn't have time for this. He needed to end this conversation quick before he painted the counter with his breakfast.

“You can just surprise me!” Bilbo blurted out. The dwarf looked up at him in surprise. “I'm sure whatever you come up with will be wonderful, I would love for the design to be a surprise. H-How much would you charge?” Bilbo finished. He was breathing kind of heavy now, trying to control his breathes to delay the inevitable. The dwarf gave him an odd look, he looked as if he was about to say something but stopped himself. He nodded instead and replied,

“Two silver, but you may wait till the knife is finished before paying to make sure it is to your liking.”

“Wonderful! When should I return for it?” Bilbo asked as he started slowly backing away from the forge.

“I will have it ready by tomorrow afternoon. May I have a name for the order?” the dwarf quirked a brow at the hobbit inching further and further away.

Oh! Yes... yes of course! Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo gave a slight bow as he offered his name. He shouldn't have done that. He snapped his mouth shut and cringed as he swallowed down the burning evil that was trying to come up.

“Thank you. See you tomorrow, Master Baggins.” And that was that. Bilbo turned around quickly and was about to power walk it right out of the market and make a mad dash back to Bag End. But he stopped as he remembered something and turned around to face the dwarf again.

“And what is your name, Master Dwarf? If you don't mind me asking?” 

The dwarf looked up from writing in his notebook. He gave Bilbo a curious look.

“Thorin.” 

And with that, Bilbo gave a polite nod, and briskly left the market. He spent the rest of his day on the floor of his washroom hugging the toilet and the entirety of his night rolling around miserably in bed. First thing tomorrow morning Bilbo would exact his revenge on the apple pie and toss it straight into the compost pile. But the day had not been a complete waste. Bilbo now had a name for the beautiful dwarf. Thorin. He hoped his next interaction with Thorin would go smoother.

\---

Thorin wasn't sure what to think of halflings. They were soft, weak, simple creatures, unbothered by the going ons outside of their lush sanctuary known as the Shire and knew not the the burdens and sorrows of an unforgivingly harsh life. Thorin wasn't sure if he felt disdain for them or if he envied their simple lives. In the end he found halflings easier to work with than men. Most halflings loved to barter but they would never try to cheat anyone. They were often very impressed with Thorin's work and would even tip him! Something men would never do. While the pay was good there was less smithing work to be done in the Shire. Thorin figured if the pace stayed the same he would probably make the same amount as he does with men before he heads back to the Blue Mountains for the winter. It wouldn't be what he was hoping for, to bring back more coin to provide for his family, but the halflings were an okay people to work with and they respected him for his craft. He would gladly make the trade and come again next year. Perhaps once he got to know the creatures of Hobbiton better he might could find some other work to do as well. 

But it was hard trying to get to know the halflings. It was hard because Thorin found them to be boring and had no interest in making friends with such soft, simple, people. They only seemed interested in food, gardening, and gossip. They had no knowledge of or need for weapons, no appreciation for jewels, and no interest in adventures. Thorin didn't think he would ever find anyone interesting in this sleepy land of rolling green hills. That is, until he met Master Baggins. It was obvious right away this Baggins fellow was different from all the other halflings. Thorin had noticed him before, walking around the market, he often caught the halfling staring in the direction of his forge. And the day before Thorin had caught Master Baggins staring right at him. The halfling practically jumped out of his own skin once he made eye contact with Thorin and he nearly went head over ass tripping on a pig.

Thorin didn't understand the halfling's odd behavior, perhaps he was just shy? That was believable with the halfling's rambling and stuttering. Though it didn't really explain why Master Baggins looked so green in the face. Thorin had almost inquired about the halfling's wellbeing, but decided against it being afraid of making the poor creature even more nervous. Perhaps he was just an awkward fellow. The most interesting thing about Master Baggins, however, was that he apparently enjoyed hiking. So much so that he was wanting a good knife... to cut down shrubbery and vines? Was this halfling exploring the woods off the paths? For the first time in the almost three weeks that Thorin had been in the Shire he finally found a halfling he was interested in getting to know better... He just hoped that this Baggins fellow was being truthful about hiking and was not a deranged murderer commissioning a weapon from him. That settled it. Thorin would not be making the knife in a dwarven style. He didn't want to be blamed for any murders that possibly popped up. He decided to fashion the knife in a hobbit inspired style. Despite his slight concerns, Thorin was looking forward to seeing Master Baggins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;u;


	3. That's not a knife...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes to pick up his knife from Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switch up POVs between Thorin and Bilbo. I'm not sure if that writing style bothers anyone, but that's how I'll probably write this fic. One chapter might be completely just one character's POV and then there might be ones like this that alternate back and forth. 
> 
> As always, no beta. I'll stop announcing that, just assume there's never a beta lol. If you ever notice a massive writing error feel free to let me know. And by massive I mean mood killing. If it's a baby typo that can be ignored (unless there's multiple) just let it be, let the typo vibe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Bilbo woke the next morning only feeling marginally better, if marginally better was feeling like you were ran over by a horse and cart full of rocks. He didn't feel like he was going to vomit anymore, but he was exhausted from what was probably only an hour's sleep and he didn't have much of an appetite. The first thing he did after sliding out of bed was locate the accursed apple pie and promptly chucked it into the compost pile out back. Coming back inside he was unsure what to do about eating. He hadn't eaten since first breakfast yesterday morning and his body had aggressively rejected that meal. It wasn't good for hobbits to go so long without food. Bilbo knew he needed to eat at least a little but there wasn't much in his pantry that didn't make him feel slightly nauseas with the varying strong aromas of spices and sweets. He decided something bland would be best, perhaps just some water and a slice of bread toasted over his stove. It wasn't much, but it was all he thought he could hold down at the moment. 

After his meager breakfast Bilbo went to sit out on his bench at the front of Bag End, forgoing his usually morning smoke. The market would be opening within minutes, but he didn't need to be there so early today. Thorin had stated the knife would be ready in the afternoon and Bilbo was grateful he had a reason to take things slow. He was very excited to see Thorin again and excited for the knife he had commissioned, but Bilbo was glad to take things slower today not wanting to push his body till it had time to fully recover from yesterday's farce. He decided he would try and take a nap before the afternoon rolled around.

\--- 

Down at the forge, Thorin was sitting behind the front counter staring into the crowd of the market. He was people watching, really. It was well into the afternoon now and business had been very slow for the forge. A few halflings glanced at his dwarven wares throughout the day, but none of them ever seemed interested in the various weapons or dwarven jewelry. A few halflings had glanced at the axes Thorin had for sale, but quickly lost interest once they realized they were battle axes and not the kind meant for chopping wood. No one had stopped by today to place a commission with him thus far. Thorin had already finished all the commissions he had on his list the day before, a handful of repair jobs on some cookware and gardening tools. The last thing on his list yesterday had been Master Baggins' knife. Thorin had worked well into the night making it, he was very happy with the finished piece and he really hoped Master Baggins would be pleased with it as well. But Thorin had taken a few liberties with the... knife and he was worried that Master Baggins might complain and refuse to purchase it. 

Speaking of Master Baggins he had yet to come by the forge today. There were only a couple of hours left before the market would close. Perhaps Master Baggins was busy. Thorin had wished he told the halfling to come earlier, but at the time he hadn't expected himself to spend his free time at night working on the commission. Thorin was a little disappointed, he was hoping for some amusement by the odd halfling and wanted to see his reaction to the... er, knife. Thorin had been scanning the crowd all day for any sign of Master Baggins but he was starting to give up. Perhaps the halfling would come by tomorrow.

\--- 

Bilbo slow began to wake up. He briefly opened his eyes before closing them again and nuzzled further into his bed. He still felt extremely tired and wanted to continue sleeping. How long had he napped? The natural light illuminating his room from the window wasn't as bright as it had been when he first laid down that morning. It must be nearing twilight. Something had began knawing at Bilbo, like he had forgotten to do somethi- Shit! 

Bilbo bolted upright in the bed and looked at the clock on the wall. He had overslept, the market had shut down about 10 minutes ago! Bilbo hopped off his bed and darted for the front door, grabbing his vest off the back of the arm chair in his room as he went and snatching some loose coin on his dresser. He did not have time to bother looking for a jacket to wear. He hoped that Thorin would still be working at the forge and not have closed down shop for the day. Bilbo couldn't believe he had messed up again! Actually he could... buggering himself over seemed to have become a common thing for him to do in the past few years, ever since his parents- There was no time to ponder on that. He needed to hurry.

\--- 

Thorin was placing his wares on a shelf behind the front counter of his forge, closing up the store front for the day. The market had closed some minutes ago, it had not been a very lucrative day. He got only one repair commission just a little before the market closed, another cooking pot, there was a small crack at the top. It would be a very simple fix. 

Thorin was just about to close the folding shutters of the store front when he heard someone shout “Wait!” He looked up to see Master Baggins jogging towards the forge. Thorin couldn't help the small smile forming on his face, this was bound to be interesting.

Master Baggins came to a stop at the front of the store counter, he was out of breath and looked absolutely disheveled. His suspenders were hanging down around his thighs, his vest had been buttoned incorrectly and was now sitting crooked on the smaller male's torso, and his hair was a bit of a wild mess. Thorin would have thought the halfling just finished having wild, quick, tryst if he had not looked so dead in the face, though, he supposed that wouldn't rule out that conclusion either. But the sick look the halflfing had the day before made him think it wasn't something so salacious. Master Baggins looked extremely tired and still a little pale with dark circles under his eyes. Thorin couldn't help his concern this time.

“Master Baggins,” Thorin gave a slight bow in greeting, “are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale.”

It took a few more seconds for the halfling to catch his breath. “Oh! Oh, yes I'm quite alright. I was just a bit sick yesterday and still, uh, not feeling completely in sorts today. It's nothing contagious! I can promise you that.” By the time Master Baggins finished his rambling he seemed to have noticed Thorin's curious gaze raking down his form and he glanced down as well. Despite his sickly pallor a blush spread across the halfling's face, he quickly began fixing the buttons of his vest.

“Oh, pardon me. I had laid down for a bit of sleep and woke up quite late. I immediately rushed down here to see if you might still be open. I'm terribly sorry for coming at such a late time, if you would prefer I come back tomorrow for the knife that's perfectly fine! I don't want to keep you away from other business or anything.” The halfling was worrying the bottom hem of his vest now.

Thorin chuckled and that seemed to surprise the halfing a little. “You are perfectly fine, Master Baggins. I have your... knife, ready for you.” Thorin reached down to a shelf just below the counter and brought back up something that was decidedly not a knife.

The halfing stared at the piece for a moment, mouth parted slightly in shock. He looked back up at Thorin,“That's not a knife... that's a sword!”

“More of a dagger really, a mix of a dagger and a machete to be precise.” Thorin corrected, placing the machete-dagger on the counter wanting Master Baggins to get a better look.

“Master Thorin! I cannot-” the halfing quickly looked both ways down the aisle of stalls to see if anyone else was near, “I cannot carry a swor- dagger. I cannot carry a dagger around with me, people will notice!” 

This was not helping Thorin's theory that Master Baggins was a deranged murderer. Which is precisely why he made a dagger instead of a knife, it would be harder to conceal a weapon this big. Well... that and he did think it would be more useful if the halfing was being honest about his explorations through the woods. Thorin just needed to explain.

“I thought a dagger and machete combination would be better suited for your needs, Master Baggins. Part dagger to help fight off wild animals who attack you, and part machete to cut down shrubbery and vines.” Thorin calmly explained. He knew halflings were not fond of weapons, so he had expected Master Baggins might need some convincing to accept the dagger.

The halfling seemed to calm down but did not look wholly convinced. He turned his attentions from Thorin to the dagger on the counter and gingerly brought it closer to inspect. Thorin had indeed crafted the dagger with a hobbit inspired design. It was almost too elven-like for Thorin's taste but more decorative than the weapons elves crafted. The dagger was two-edged, one side had a straight shape like one would see on a normal sword, the other side had a bigger curve to it which was meant to be the machete side. Covering most of the flat side of the dagger, the fuller, were intricate vines and flowers that had been perfectly engraved into the metal. The cross guard and grip, wrapped in brownish-red leather, had been kept simple in design so as to not obstruct the movements of someone who wasn't used to handling such a weapon. But the pommel at the end had been designed to look like an acorn.

“It's... It's beautiful.” murmured the halfling who now had a small smile growing on his face. Thorin took that as a good sign and reached back under the counter.

“I have also made a leather scabbard to go with it, I'm afraid it's not as pleasant to look at as the dagger. I'm a little limited with the leather working tools I have.” Thorin placed the scabbard on the counter next to the dagger. This seemed to draw Master Baggins back from his quiet admiration of the weapon.

“Master Thorin... I'm... I'm afraid if I'm seen carrying around something like this the other hobbits would think me even more strange.” the halfing snapped his mouth shut and seemed shocked at himself, as if he had said something he shouldn't have. Thorin was starting to lean towards the deranged murderer theory again.

“The other halflings find you strange?” Thorin inquired. Master Baggins blushed and looked away. It was obvious this subject was upsetting for the halfing and Thorin had regretted pushing it. But before Thorin could amend the situation Master Baggins straightened up and had a determined look on his face.

“How much do I owe you for the dagger again?” the halfing was clearly trying to change the subject and Thorin was okay with that. He barely knew Master Baggins, but seeing him upset gave Thorin a strange urge to want to protect the small, odd, creature. 

“Two silver.” Thorin gave Master Baggins a gentle smile, hoping it would put the halfling more at ease. It seemed to work as Master Baggins gave a shy smile back and reached into his pocket producing two silver coins. Thorin reached out his hand and the halfling placed the coins in his palm, but he didn't remove his hand from over Thorin's. Master Baggins seemed to be entranced by both of their hands, perhaps more specifically Thorin's? Thorin was staring at their hands now too and noticed how much smaller the halfings hand was compared to his own. He could probably enclose the halfing's whole hand within his own.

But before Thorin had almost tested that notion Master Baggins seemed to come about his wits again and quickly moved his hand away, darting his gaze around looking at anything but Thorin. 

“Thank you, for the sword- er, I mean dagger.” Master Baggins commented as he sheathed the weapon into it's scabbard. “It really is lovely.” he finished as he met Thorin's gaze once more.

“You are welcome.” Thorin gave a small bow. Master Baggins seemed to hesitate for moment, like he didn't want to leave.

“I guess I'll be seeing you around?” the halfing offered as a good bye looking up at Thorin expectantly. Thorin got the sense Master Baggins did actually want to see him again. Thorin was interested in getting to know the halfling better as well, but didn't feel like he knew him well enough to invite him to just come and hang out around the forge. An idea struck Thorin and he smirked deviously at the halfling.

“If you're ever interested in learning how to sword fight come back and see me.” Thorin gave a wink and closed the folding shutters of his store front.

… Did he just offer to teach a potentially deranged murderer how to use a sword? Shit...

\--- 

Bilbo stood there staring at the closed shutters of the forge... D-did Thorin mean real sword fighting lessons or was that an innuendo? Bilbo blushed at the thought of it being the latter. Both ideas made him really nervous to be honest... but damn if he wasn't going to find out what Thorin had meant. He wanted an excuse to see Thorin again and he'd take the risk... whatever that risk was.

Bilbo decided it was best to head home before night fall, it was getting darker and darker by the moment. He cradled the sheathed dagger close to his chest, hoping no one would recognize what it was as he headed home. As he walked the last few paces to his front gate, Bilbo realized he was hungry. His appetite had come back and he was feeling a lot better. Some soup sounded nice, he thought as he entered his smial and closed the door. He laid the dagger down on a chest near the entry way. It really was a beautiful dagger, beatiful just like the one who made it. He couldn't wait to see Thorin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clarify that the dagger is a dagger by man's standards. It is very much basically a short sword in regards to Bilbo's size. More or less the size of Sting, but not Sting.


	4. A Little Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes to find out what Thorin was offering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for excessive use of ellipses. I'm probably not using them right. I use them to indicate a pause, not necessarily an omission of a word. Though I guess those could technically go hand in hand. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Bilbo did not visit Thorin the following day. He decided he needed a small break to mull over things and decide what to do next. He still wasn't sure what Thorin had meant exactly by... 'learn how to sword fight'. Surely the dwarf meant that in the literal sense, to teach Bilbo how to properly wield his new dagger. However, Bilbo still couldn't rule it out as a possible invitation for a dalliance. There had been a few hobbits who were adventurous in the promiscuous sense and only saw Bilbo and his strangeness as a challenge to conquer. No, it certainly wouldn't be the first time someone has tried to proposition him, but it was the first time he's ever given it some consideration... No. No, Bilbo would not accept that. He wanted to get to know the dwarf. Bilbo would not settle for a fling and then what? Would Thorin only view him like a piece of meat, would he even be interested in getting to know Bilbo more afterwards? Even if the latter were possible it just simply wasn't how Bilbo worked.

Bilbo made his decision. He would inquire about Thorin's offer to... practice 'sword fighting'. If Thorin meant something suggestive by it Bilbo would simply have to turn him down. But Bilbo really hoped Thorin had meant actually teaching him how to use his dagger. Bilbo wasn't too keen on learning something as barbaric as fighting with a weapon, but if it meant an excuse to be around Thorin more and getting to know him better then Bilbo would do it.

\---

The following day, just after second breakfast, Bilbo made his way down to the market. He had mentally prepared himself all morning for whatever Thorin's answer may be. Bilbo was very worried about what would happen if Thorin was offering to have a quick tumble. He would not accept the invitation, but he was concerned if Thorin would still be open to getting to know each other better after the hypothetical rejection. Bilbo had been constantly playing out the scenario in his head, how he would gently reject Thorin's offer, playing hard to get. In Bilbo's mind he had thought of every possible reaction and phrasing the dwarf might use and the charismatic responses Bilbo would give in return to keep the dwarf interested in him. The mental pep talks Bilbo was giving himself all morning was boosting his confidence. He had this. He was ready. He wouldn't bumble this conversation up because he was prepared this time! Bilbo lifted his head higher, chest puffed with absolute surety in himself.

Bilbo walked straight up to the front of the forge. Thorin was cleaning some tools just beyond the counter, he noticed Bilbo out of the corner of his eye and turned towards the hobbit.

"Good afternoon, Master Baggins." Thorin greeted with a smile.

And with that, Bilbo's mind went completely blank. All the preparations he had created in his mind this morning flew out the window and disappeared with the wind. He even forgot why he was at the forge for a hot second. Damn it! What was he going to say to Thorin? How had he planned it before in his head? Emptiness. Absolutely no words were going through Bilbo's mind. He stood there for a moment, opening and closing his mouth trying to work out something to say. Thorin quirked an eyebrow at the hobbit.

G-good morning! er, Master Thorin..." Bilbo finally managed. Mentally punching himself in the eye sockets for how cloddish he had just sounded.

"It's a little late in the day to be wishing good mornings, Master Baggins." Thorin teased with a sly yet kind smile on his face.

Bilbo wanted to die. He wanted the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. How did he mess this up so quickly? They had only just said hello! Bilbo felt his face color in embarrassment. He needed to pull himself together, why was it so hard to think properly when around this dwarf? Was this just simply how things went when you were infatuated with someone?

"I came here to inquire about something you had said..." Bilbo tried recovering the conversation. Thorin was looking at the hobbit expectantly and Bilbo quickly glanced down both ways of the aisle of stalls to make sure no body else was within earshot.

"About... um... you had mentioned learning to s-sword fight?" Bilbo was looking down, fiddling with the grooves of the natural wooden counter top. He glanced back up at Thorin, waiting for the dwarf's answer.

"Aye, if you are interested in learning I am willing to teach you," Thorin smiled brightly. "Are you free after the market closes? I know of a quiet place in the woods where no one will hear or see our activities."

That... didn't really clarify anything. Bilbo could feel he was sweating profusely from the stress of this conversation. 

"And I should b-bring my, uh, my dagger... right?" Bilbo asked to try and get a more clear answer from the dwarf, eyes looking pleadingly at Thorin.

"It won't be necessary for our first session though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to bring along." Thorin answered, bringing his fingers to his bearded chin in thought.

So it was actual sword fighting? Bilbo needed a solid straight answer before he could celebrate.

"So you will be teaching me how to properly use the dagger I commissioned from you?" Bilbo hoped that was as straightforward as possible.

"Yes." Thorin stated, though it sounded more like a question. But judging by the curious and amused face the dwarf had Bilbo figured he was just confused at his seemingly repetitive question. 

"Oh, that's good to hear." Bilbo sighed in relief, a smile gracing his lips.

"Why... did you think I was proposing something else, Master Baggins?" asked Thorin. Bilbo's eyes widen and he made a startled sound. Was he being teased again?

"N-no! I'll see you again later today, Master Thorin... uh, thank you! For the lessons..." Bilbo was backing away as he spoke. He gave a quick bow and all but dashed out of the market place, leaving a very amused dwarf back at the forge.

\--- 

Bilbo was so ecstatic! He was so happy and relieved that Thorin was not propositioning him. Bilbo had made it back home to Bag End, he was currently puttering around his smial lost in thought. The conversation with Thorin could have gone a lot better, but Bilbo had his answer and he would get to spend more time with the beautiful dwarf later today! Bilbo began chuckling to himself in giddiness, that is, until he passed by the chest which had the dagger resting on it. Stopping in front of the chest, Bilbo stared at the sheathed dagger a moment before picking it up. He unsheathed the weapon to get another look at it, he had not touched it again since he had brought it home two nights ago. The blade glinted in the candle light of the hallway, very sharp, pointy... lethal, and not respectable at all- not by hobbit standards. Bilbo was glad Thorin had thought to hold the lessons in a quiet place away from the other hobbits... out in the woods where other hobbits seldom traveled... far enough away from the populated area of Hobbiton where no one could hear them... where no one could hear cries for help... 

Could Bilbo really trust Thorin? He's only been in the Shire a little over two weeks. No one really knew anything about the dwarf and Bilbo barely had any conversations with him beyond commissioning the dagger and inquiring about lessons. Oh, Eru! Bilbo had agreed to go out into the woods with a complete stranger and one who was skilled with weapons at that! What if this Thorin was a deranged murderer?! What if this dwarf had a sick fix for picking off smaller, weaker creatures? No... that was ridiculous. Bilbo was overthinking this situation again. His mind often could not stop from jumping to the worst conclusions. Besides, Thorin had told him to bring his dagger, surely if the dwarf meant to harm him he would not have told Bilbo to bring his own weapon. Bilbo took a calming breath, it was going to be okay he tried reassuring himself. Bilbo re-sheathed the dagger and laid it back down on the chest. It was time for afternoon tea. Chamomile sounded nice, hopefully it would sooth Bilbo's nerves before his sword lessons later on. 

\---

The market was closing soon and Bilbo was packing a backpack with assorted foods and a couple of water skins that he and Thorin could have for dinner time. Dinner was only a little over an hour away and Bilbo assumed the lessons would take longer than that, it would take at least half an hour to walk to any secluded spot in the woods. He hoped the dwarf liked dried meats, bread, and assorted cheese, he had packed a few various fruits as well. Bilbo slipped out his front door, wondering if he had packed enough food for the two of them. He closed his round green door and headed down Bagshot Row towards the market, his dagger lying forgotten on the chest in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for me to research sword fighting techniques...


	5. How Much Longer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo make their way to the special spot for sword lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had family stuff pop up last week and wasn't really able to sit down and completely focus on this chapter till now. I hope you enjoy it!

Bilbo was excited and nervous all at the same time as he made his way towards the market which would be shutting down for the day now. He was excited to spend time with Thorin, but he was also nervous about being around a stranger far out in the woods with weapons. ' _Thorin is not a deranged murderer._ ' Bilbo repeated in his mind over and over since he had left Bag End. But Bilbo was still weary, would Thorin be gentle and careful? Did the dwarf know and understand that hobbits were not built as sturdily and couldn't be rough-housed in the same manner as dwarrow? Bilbo would simply have to bring it up with Thorin to make sure he understood.

Bilbo made his way down the last row of stalls in the market, coming up on the forge which is half way down the aisle. He could see through the store front that Thorin had just finished putting up the last of his wares. A couple of battle axes it looked like, did Thorin know those would never ever sell in the Shire? Bilbo would have to let the dwarf know later on.

"Hello, Master Thorin." Greeted Bilbo as he closed the distance between him and the front counter.

"Good evening, Master Baggins." Thorin turned towards the hobbit and smiled as he gave a small nod.

"Were we, um, were we still going to practice sword fighting today?" Bilbo's voice was timid, he looked down to where he was fiddling his fingers together. Thorin seemed to notice the hobbit's nervous hand movements and gave a small chuckle. Bilbo could feel his ears heating up.

"Of course, allow me to lock up and grab my sword and equipment, then we can be on our way." Thorin closed the folding shutters of the store front leaving Bilbo waiting outside.

Sword... sword... why did Bilbo feel like he was forgett– Yavanna on a bar stool! He forgot his dagger! Oh no... oh no, oh no. He was about to trek far out into the woods with an armed stranger while he himself was defenseless! Perhaps Thorin would allow him to run back to Bag End and retrieve the dagger. Or- or maybe he should just postpone the lessons for another day. Bilbo began biting his nails without even realizing it, his nerves were absolutely frayed now. He heard the back door of the forge open and close shut, Thorin appeared outside and walked up to meet Bilbo.

"Are you ready, Master Baggins?" Thorin looked excited, he was not jumping up and down acting giddy like a faunt would, but you could see the excitement in his gorgeous blue eyes and his sweet bearded smile. Bilbo forgot himself for a moment, almost getting eternally lost in the dwarf's expression. He snapped out of his haze.

"Oh! I, uh, I'm afraid I've forgotten to bring my dagger along with me. I suppose I should run back and grab it real quick" Bilbo tried as he slowly took a few steps back, gesturing towards the direction of Bag End. However, he only made it a few steps back before Thorin reached out and gently grabbed his hand, stopping the hobbit.

"Your dagger won't be necessary for our first lesson. Let us head on into the woods while there is still sufficient daylight." Thorin gently pulled Bilbo along by the hand and the poor hobbit couldn't say no. Bilbo stared at their joined hands as they walked the distance to the edge of Hobbiton. He was in a daze, his hand felt warm and safe in Thorin's much larger paw. Very warm, was that from working in the forge all day perhaps? The spell was broken, however, once they reached the beginning of the woods when Thorin finally released his hand. Bilbo immediately missed the contact.

"Just through the woods here, perhaps less than half a mile. Have you been through this section of the woods, Master Baggins?" Thorin began pushing through the brush.

"I can't say I've been through this particular side of the woods. I prefer the woods to the east of Hobbiton, they are, er, a bit easier to navigate..." Bilbo admitted as he pushed on through another thicket. They were currently entering the woods to the north of Hobbiton. This particular section of the woods was much more dense with vegetation, making it very difficult, and quite honestly a bother, to traverse through. There were a few path ways and a road that led through the northern woods, but Bilbo had never had an interest in exploring the dense woodland off the pathways.

"I take it you've explored these woods?" Bilbo asked Thorin as the dawrf was jovially plowing through the shrubbery. Bilbo, however, was cautiously trying to pick the path of least resistance.

"Only once, about a week ago. I was hoping to find some game to hunt, but I had found a small clearing instead. It would be plenty of room for our lessons and I doubt the other halflings of the Shire would travel through such a dense wood." Thorin continued plowing on, only glancing back briefly every few minutes to make sure Bilbo was still following. 

Right, others would not be out this far in the woods nor would anyone hear them... he really hoped this Thorin was trustworthy. Bilbo thought to look back from where they came to try and memorize their entry into the woods in case he needed to make a run for it. He paused and turned around. Nope. Bilbo had no idea where they were or what direction they came from, the undergrowth and thickets were too condensed. If he needed to run away from Thorin he would simply pick a direction and haul arse and pray he ended up back in Hobbiton and hopefully he could seek protecting in the numbers of other hobbits... Bilbo remembered something just then.

"Hobbits." Corrected Bilbo after quite a few minutes since Thorin had last spoken.

"Hm?" Thorin stopped his manhandling of the shrubbery to turn to Bilbo.

"We prefer to be called the word 'hobbit', Master Thorin. 'Halfling' is, uh, a bit of a slur to us." Thorin visibly paled at that news.

"My apologies, I had no idea it was offensive..." Thorin looked down at his feet, at first in shame and then a look of concentration forming on his face. "Perhaps that's why business has been slow... I've been insulting over half the people I've spoken to." he mumbled.

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at the sulking dawrf. "I don't think it's your accidental insults that are making business slow. Most hobbits understand that outsiders don't know about the term 'halfling' being an insult. No, I believe it may have to do with your wares."

"My wares?" Thorin questioned, looking almost defensive. "There is nothing wrong with my wares, they are perfectly crafted." He crossed his arms, and actually had a pout on his lips! Bilbo found it quite adorable.

"Oh, I'm sure they are perfect in every way. Fit for a king even," Thorin's eyes widened at Bilbo's statement, but the hobbit continued. "However, weapons are not exactly something respectable hobbits would ever own. You are selling swords and battle axes, Master Thorin. You won't ever sell those in the Shire I'm afraid."

Thorin thought on this for a moment and lowered his head in defeat. "I... was beginning to think as much. I was not really sure what I could make to try and sell. Hobbits seem to love cookware and while repairing and replicating a piece is simple enough, I'm afraid I don't know enough about cookware to craft specific types that would be most useful. I refuse to craft anything that would be subpar."

"I could show you," Bilbo quickly supplied. "I could show you my cookware, it's very well made. You could come over to my smial sometime, uh, if you want to of course- certainly don't have to if it doesn't interest you- anyways, I could let you look at my cookware and explain the different types and their uses... if y-you would like... sometime." Bilbo looked away from Thorin as he felt his face turning red from his own rambling.

"I would appreciate that, Master Baggins. Thank you." Thorin bowed his head and had a smile on his face. Bilbo felt relieved that his invitation wasn't turned down or thought to be odd. Thorin was very kind and Bilbo was only the more smitten. Surely the dwarf was trustworthy and not out to harm anyone. Bilbo returned the smile and they both continued pushing pass the brush going further into the woods.

\---

They... they must have been out here for hours now Bilbo decided. He was out of breath and if he could be quite frank– fucking tired of the endless push through brush and undergrowth. His hands were worn raw at this point. How much longer till they reached this spot? Hadn't Thorin said it was only half a mile into the woods? Bilbo stopped when he suddenly realized the sun had set and probably some time ago. His eyes had adjusted to the growing dimness and he never noticed the sun setting for the night. His stomach had been growling for a while now, it had been close to dinner time when he first met up with Thorin at the forge, but now Bilbo was sure it was even past supper. Had they been walking for over four bloody hours?! How did Bilbo lose track of time so easily? Bilbo knew how... he had been staring at Thorin's backside this entire hike. Alternating between admiring Thorin's long flowing mane, wanting to touch and run his finger through that beautiful hair, and staring at the glorious swell of that taut, round, muscular as– Wait. There was no time for that. Just what on earth was taking this hike so long?

Was Thorin playing a trick on him? Was he purposely luring the hobbit further and and further away from civilization? Bilbo got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach... perhaps he had been fooled by the dwarf's good looks and radiant smile. Perhaps Thorin did have ill intent for Bilbo. What if there was an ambush waiting for him further ahead? And for what intent exactly? Throat feeling dry, he swallowed and focused on Thorin.

"Um... are we close to the spot?" Bilbo asked. He hated how small his voice sounded. Looking closer now around the two of them Bilbo still couldn't see any clearings anywhere nearby.

Thorin wasn't answering him. The dwarf stopped and started looking around scanning their surroundings. W-Was he looking for the clearing? For a band of misfits, perhaps? A group of bandits Thorin was the leader of and would rally to over power Bilbo? Or maybe making sure they were indeed alone... and for what? Bilbo was shaking now, he was getting ready to make a mad dash in any direction. He studied Thorin intently, waiting for the dwarf to possibly make a move. But he noticed Thorin had a look of concern on his own face, a look of confusion actuall– wait a minute. Oh valar! Were they lost!?

"Are we lost, Master Thorin?"

"Uh..."

Yep. They were lost. Bilbo's panic remained but now for an entirely different reason. It was very dark now, they had been out here way too long in the part of the woods no one ever traveled, not even Bilbo. Heading south would be the best answer, they would hit some part of the Shire eventually, but there was no more sunlight to even determine which way even was south! You could barely see the night sky through all the trees and even then Bilbo had no idea how to navigate using the night sky... and he doubted Thorin knew how to either seeming as he was the one who got them lost in the first place.

"Thorin." Bilbo tried again, accidentally dropping formalities.

"I'm afraid we are lost, Master Baggins.”

“Yes, I've noticed.” Bilbo was getting a bit impatient.

“There is nothing to worry about, we can make camp and stay out here for the night." Thorin looked way too calm about all of this.

"Make camp? Thorin, it gets cold at night and there could be wolves out here! I didn't even bring my dagger with me, we are vulnerable." Bilbo tried to reason. But Thorin only gave an amused chuckle as he continued evaluating their surroundings.

"I am not vulnerable, Master Baggins. Dwarves are built like natural furnaces, we stay warm quite easily. And I have my sword, I believe I can take on a few wolves if need be." Okay. This dwarf was cocky, Bilbo noted. 

“That may be great and dandy for you, but hobbits are not built in such ways. I will freeze and you cannot defend both of us from a pack of wolves!”

\---

Thorin spun towards the hobbit and was about to defend his honor that he could indeed take on a pack of wolves and protect the both of them when he noticed Bilbo's worried expression. The hobbit was looking all around the woods, as if waiting for some monster to appear. Bilbo was shaking... that wouldn't do. Thorin walked up to Bilbo and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we will be perfectly fine, I promise you." Thorin tried reassuring him. "Come, let us set up a camp. Have you ever wanted to go camping?" He tried to coax Bilbo into a lighter conversation, hoping it would calm the poor creature's nerves. 

"S-sometimes my mother and I would sleep out in our yard with a small campfire going. But I've never really entertained the idea of sleeping out in the woods,” Bilbo had sounded happy for a second, but his voice grew shaky again. “It's too dangerous out in the woods.”

Thorin reached for Bilbo's hand but as he made contact the hobbit gasped and pulled his hand away cradling it. 

“Master Baggins, are you alright?” 

“Oh, y-yes, just, um, I seem to have rubbed my hands raw pushing through the thickets. They're a little tender.” The hobbit tried to chuckle it off. Thorin's hands were perfectly fine and he dare say he had more obstacles to push through than Bilbo since he had been leading the hike. Perhaps hobbits really were as fragile as they looked. Thorin gently wrapped his fingers around Bilbo's wrists and brought his hands closer to inspect. 

“I am sorry, I had no idea this hike was taking a toll on you.” Thorin was gently stroking Bilbo's wrists with his thumbs as he inspected the hobbit's palms. He glanced back up and noticed Bilbo's face had gone red as a tomato. The hobbit looked away to avoid eye contact. Thorin couldn't help but find it all very cute.

“Come,” Thorin placed his hand on Bilbo's back and gently led him to a flatter area where there wasn't so much undergrowth. “You can rest while I gather firewood.” He directed Bilbo to sit on a small boulder just underneath a large oak tree. Thorin began searching for firewood along the woodland floor, making sure to stay within view of the hobbit. He had some salve in his pack that he would use to tend to Bilbo's injured hands with after he got a fire going. Thorin never intended to get them lost... but he probably should have come up with a better idea for a training spot than the middle of uncharted woods, he had never been good with directions. He hoped it would be a peaceful night despite their predicament. He didn't want the hobbit getting scared and possibly giving up on their sword lessons. Thorin would do his best to make sure the hobbit felt safe tonight.


End file.
